legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Makoto Naegi
Makoto Naegi (苗木 誠 Naegi Makoto) is the main protagonist of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and a participant in the Killing School Life and the Final Killing Game. Makoto has the title of Ultimate Lucky Student (超高校級の「幸運」''chō kōkō kyū no “kōun” lit''. Super High School Level Good Luck), though he appears to have both bad and good luck. Later, his title became Ultimate Hope (超高校級の「希望」chō kōkō kyū no “kibō” lit. Super High School Level Hope), due to his unusual optimism and ability to spread hope. He is a student enrolled in Class 78th. Makoto and the other survivors defeat the Mastermind of the Killing School Life, Junko Enoshima in the final trial and escaped Hope's Peak Academy. Makoto returns in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls as a member of the Future Foundation. The DVD/BD vol.1 of Danganronpa: The Animation came with a 25~ page booklet called Makoto Naegi’s Worst Day Ever. This short story describes the chain of events that led to Makoto being selected as the Ultimate Lucky Student. Makoto also appears in Danganronpa/Zero, Danganronpa IF, and the thirty-minutes long OVA, Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World. In Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, he appeared as a guest character in the demo gameplay. Makoto returns in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, attending his trial after he was charged on suspicion of treason for protecting the Remnants of Despair. During the Final Killing Game, Makoto unknowingly triggers the NG Code of his dear friend, a survivor from the Killing School Life, and also his boss in the Future Foundation, Kyoko Kirigiri, putting her into a temporary coma. During the fifth time limit, Makoto becomes the "attacker" and doesn't kill anyone during the sleeping period, due to intervention by Juzo Sakakura. Along with four others, Makoto survive the Final Killing Game after Juzo deactivates the televisions by switching it to emergency power, causing the bangles to lose power. Several months after the events of the Final Killing Game, Makoto and the Future Foundation decide to rebuild Hope's Peak Academy. Makoto becomes the new Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, hoping to create a brighter future for him and everyone that he loves Main Friends: Main Enemies: Junko Enoshima, Dark Sakura Matou Personality According to himself, Makoto is a very ordinary person, to the point that he feels a bit insecure about it. His most distinguishing feature is his unusual optimism. Makoto is very kind, supportive and forgiving, though sometimes slightly naive. He is friendly, polite and a lot more down-to-earth than the other students. This is possibly the reason why he is capable of approaching and befriending them in Free Time sequences, even the most antisocial such as Byakuya Togami and Toko Fukawa. Junko refers to Makoto as a "herbivore man", which means that he is likely to be the passive one in a relationship; this is reinforced in his conversations with others. He is also a bit jumpy at times and quite easily pushed around by some other characters such as Byakuya. However, even though he is sometimes a bit of a pushover, he is also capable of being a very determined and charismatic speaker. Makoto is a firm believer in hope, having a positive attitude about the future, no matter the bad situation in the present. He is also a pacifist, as he believes that killing and violence isn't the answer. While he dislikes despair, believing it to be a corrupting and negative emotion which cannot benefit the world, he is very forgiving towards those who fell into despair, such as the Remnants of Despair, believing them to be victims of Junko and not inherently evil. The only person he genuinely dislikes appears to be Junko, the True Ultimate Despair, and he considers her his enemy. However, even in her case, he felt that she didn't need to die and tried to reason with her when she was about to execute herself. Makoto is respected by many people as the Ultimate Hope, though he himself is very humble and even a bit embarrassed of the title. In Danganronpa/Zero, it's mentioned that he has incredible strength inside, despite often appearing weaker on the outside. During hard times, he is shown to have power to give hope for other people and affect their way of thinking. However, this is not always the case, as some people refuse to listen to him or simply do not accept his ideals. While being Ultimate Hope, he is also not immune to the effects of the Suicide Video. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon LOTM: Weirdmageddon Relationships Family Komaru Naegi Komaru is Makoto's little sister. Being one of the closest people to him, Makoto loves her dearly, which is proved when she is chosen as Makoto's Captive. They are also slightly similar as siblings, as they both have the same ahoge. According to Komaru, the two watch TV together, as well as share thoughts on manga they share with each other. She's also mentioned that they did argue quite a bit, which is a rather common occurrence between siblings. When the Tragedy began, Makoto was separated from his sister and forced to participate in the Killing School Life. In an attempt to persuade the participants to kill someone, Monokuma gives them videos showing the people they cared about most get hurt or killed. In Makoto's video, Komaru and their parents were in their home congratulating him on getting into Hope's Peak Academy, but suddenly disappear from their place on the couch, which has been destroyed as well as their home. Makoto was terrified, now believing that Komaru and their parents were dead, and was desperate to get out. However, when he learns Komaru is alive, he was greatly relieved and ecstatic to see his sister again. He was a bit disappointed when she informs him that she would be staying in Towa City. Makoto is once again contacted by Komaru during the Final Killing Game. Makoto almost despairs when he learns from Komaru that one of his friends would die because of him, but Komaru reminds Makoto that he has to stay alive so he could pick her up. This gives Makoto hope, knowing that his sister and friends were supporting him, and proudly takes notice of Komaru's growth. Although Makoto does not get a chance to tell her, he swears that he will pick Komaru up after his battle ends. After the battle ended, Makoto supposedly reunites with his sister (although this is not shown on screen), who assists him and his fellow survivors in rebuilding Hope's Peak Academy. His Parents Before enrolling in Hope's Peak Academy, Makoto lived a normal life with his parents and Komaru. They are the people closest to him. This is proven when the mastermind selects them as his Captives, as well as when they are used in Monokuma's motivational video in an attempt to motivate Makoto to kill. His parents' status is currently unknown. Class 78th Kyoko Kirigiri The two's bond began during the events of the first case. Kyoko is the one who tells Makoto that there was more to Sayaka's murder than what everyone had been led to believe. It is thanks to her words that he was able to solve the mystery of his late friend's death. She later comforts him about the events, saying that Sayaka was hesitating to carry out her planned deed to kill him and gave her (and subsequently him) the piece of evidence needed to solve the case. Since then, the two have been on good terms and she aids him in the debates during cases. Makoto refers to her as a friend and wishes that she would trust him as much as he trusts her to which she begins to try and believe in others. During the moments of the fifth trial, when Kyoko is suspected of the crime, Makoto finds a contradiction in her claim. However, he remains quiet, putting his faith in Kyoko. This later leads to him being found guilty of the crime in question. Makoto is forced to undergo a punishment, but is saved thanks to Alter Ego. She realizes that she was only concerned for herself rather than the safety of the only person that trusted her. Because of this, she risks her life to save him. She then showed him her scarred hands and later held hands with him, which is a great sign of trust from her. This is coupled with other subtle hints that indicate that she has romantic feelings for him. It is hinted in the novel, Danganronpa IF, that Makoto had a crush on Kyoko before their memories were erased, when Junko asked Mukuro if she had taken care of her rival in love, Kyoko. Also, in one of their high school pictures, Makoto seems to be looking at Kyoko while their class was out swimming. After joining Future Foundation, Kyoko becomes Makoto's leader. Makoto constantly makes sure Kyoko doesn't overdo her tasks and Kyoko, in return, states she'll use her powers to protect Makoto. During the collaboration game of Danganronpa 3 and Guns Girl Z, Makoto blushes at one point as he mentions shyly that Kyoko looks cute, which surprises her and makes her blush as well. When Makoto overhears Kyoko talking about him with Ryota Mitarai, Makoto blushes, embarrassed by Kyoko's small speech. Aoi also appears to be very much aware that the two like each other. However, Makoto ends up unintentionally triggering Kyoko's NG code in the Final Killing Game, as her NG code was passing the fourth time limit with him alive. Makoto was shocked and very much saddened by her supposed death, blaming himself for letting her die. However, her last words of encouragement to him seemed to give Makoto just a little bit of hope. Kyoko's supposed death fueled Makoto's determination to bring an end to the Final Killing Game. Although he tried to act strong about Kyoko's demise, Makoto is seen crying about her when alone, while remembering his memories with her by his side. After he was brainwashed, he hallucinated the "ghosts" of Kyoko and Sayaka. Sayaka's ghost has been confirmed to represent his first love, implying that Kyoko is his current love. When Makoto had a confrontation with Kyosuke it is insinuated by him that Makoto was in love with her. While trying to persuade him to help him, Makoto tearfully tells him that if Kyoko had fallen into despair, and he had no choice but to kill her, he would still be happy to have met her. After Mikan revived Kyoko, Makoto was very happy to see her. Makoto and Kyoko are last seen running the rebuilt Hope's Peak Academy together. In the official art, they've seen holding hands while wearing their new clothing, heavily implying that they became a romantic couple. Sayaka Maizono Prior to entering Hope's Peak Academy, Makoto and Sayaka attended middle school together and didn't have much of a friendship due to them being in different social standards. Sayaka later reveals that she always meant to talk to Makoto since witnessing him nursing an injured crane back to health after it got lost and stuck in the pool at their school. Unfortunately, they ended up graduating without ever having contact. It's heavily implied that Makoto had a crush on Sayaka since middle school. This appears to be a bit naive first crush, as he doesn't actually know her at that point, but admires her from afar. He thinks Sayaka is very beautiful and, based on Makoto Naegi's Worst Day Ever, he enjoyed watching her performances after she became an idol. After meeting with each other in high school, they seem to have become close friends, and are seen talking together in Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair. Also, in one of their high school pictures, Makoto seems to be looking at Sayaka while their class was out swimming. During the Killing School Trip, Sayaka recognized Makoto immediately and befriended him. A mutual attraction formed between the two and she even considered herself to be his "sidekick". He admired her very much and silently remarked on her beauty every time she smiled. They trusted one another, and she admitted to him that she would go to dangerous lengths so she can protect and defend her idol members. After receiving the alarming video which showed her friends disbanding the idol group and laying on the stage in distress, Sayaka had an emotional breakdown. Makoto was quick to comfort her, promising to get her out of the school no matter what it took. Makoto cared for her enough to let her borrow his room when she was scared of sleeping in her own. The next morning of her absence, Makoto goes looking for her worried about the condition she was in. Upon finding her dead in his bathroom, he was devastated, letting out a loud scream and fainting in shock. After finding out the facts from the class trial, and knowing that Sayaka took advantage of his caring actions and tried to frame him, Makoto feels betrayed; however, he still mourns over her death as she was his close friend. Kyoko comforts Makoto and tells him that it's most likely Sayaka wrote her dying message with Makoto in her thoughts, exposing her killer to apologize for her actions. Makoto points out that she also could have just wanted to get back on her killer. It is not revealed whether that is true or not, but in his conversation with Kyoko after the trial, he quotes Sayaka one last time, calling his intuition a result of him being a psychic and then denying it as a joke after. In the second game, Makoto used the 11037 number as a code to save the remaining students, the number which Sayaka used to save Makoto from being framed as the culprit in the first trial, Makoto later explained to Hajime the reason he set 11037 as the code because a certain person (Sayaka) left that number behind to save him from trouble, proving that Makoto believed Kyoko's theory and remembered her dearly as a friend. This is most likely due to the fact that Makoto regained his memories, and remembered his relationship with Sayaka. In the anime version of the first game, Makoto is often seen blushing in Sayaka's company and the relationship chart confirms his crush on her. However, the chart does not mention her liking him back. In Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future, Sayaka's "ghost" appeared to Makoto alongside Kyoko's "ghost", after he was brainwashed and about to commit suicide. According to Sayaka's voice actress, her appearance was supposed to represent "a guy thinking of his first love right before his death", and thus she was not portrayed with a scary voice. Mukuro Ikusaba Before the Tragedy, Makoto was friends with Mukuro in Hope's Peak Academy Class 78th, though it seems they never became very close because of her distant's personality. Makoto was the first person to ever smile at her, which led to her falling in love with him, although he seems to be unaware of this. In Danganronpa/Zero, she rescued him, claiming that she did it because they're classmates. In Danganronpa IF, Makoto treated her very kindly and placed his trust in her, even after it was revealed that she was partly responsible for what had happened to Hope's Peak Academy. Besides that, Makoto doesn't seem to see Mukuro the same way as the other Class 78th (after his memory was erased), as when he watched the brainwashing video she was not amongst the classmates that appeared before him. This could either be because he sees her, like Junko, as not a victim of the killing game, or because he simply cannot remember her image or personality due to his mindwipe, and simply doesn't feel like she died in order to facilitate the eventual escape of himself and the other survivors. Friends Aoi Asahina Although not sharing any kind of close relationship with Aoi when they first met, Makoto becomes close friends with her during their time together at Hope's Peak. During one of her Free Time events, Aoi requests that Makoto act as her fake boyfriend so she can practice when she gets a real one. Their closeness is also shown when Aoi is shown feeling guilty over having executed Makoto and she seems happy when he forgives her. As members of the Future Foundation, the two have grown considerably closer. Makoto makes sure Aoi doesn't overdo things while Aoi frequently tells him that everything is okay. When Makoto is arrested for betraying the Future Foundation, Aoi (along with Kyoko) helps defend him, and she also helps him escape from Kyosuke when the latter tries to kill him. Makoto gives Aoi hope after she despairs at the fact that they must start a new round of killing. Makoto remains with Aoi throughout most of the Final Killing Game, and she helps him escape from Kyosuke and Juzo numerous times. Makoto constantly relies on Aoi, and is thankful for the help she has given him. Despite this, Makoto worries for her safety, particularly when she attempts to fight Juzo despite being at a disadvantage due to her NG code. Makoto and Aoi have been shown to understand one another when deaths or murders occur, even since the Killing School Life. Makoto's understanding of Aoi's emotional side is ultimately what allowed him to thwart her plans to have them executed in Chapter 4. During the Final Killing Game, when Kyoko supposedly dies, Aoi fears that Makoto would become reckless and hurt himself, despite Makoto assuring her that he wouldn't let their friend's sacrifice go to waste. The two also comfort each other when these events occur. When Kazuo is murdered by Kyosuke, Aoi gives Makoto support and gives him hope just as he did her. After his conversation with Komaru, Makoto realizes that they may have reminded Aoi of her deceased brother, Yuta, who was Aoi's Captive and thus the person closest to her prior to The Tragedy. He appeared to want to comfort his friend, however he was unable to do so as they were interuppted by Miaya revealing her robotic nature. During the Final Killing Game, some of Aoi's expressions indicate that she knows Makoto and Kyoko like each other, and she appears silently very happy for them. After the events of The Tragedy have been resolved, Makoto, Aoi, and their fellow survivors decide to rebuild Hope's Peak Academy together. Byakuya Togami Makoto thought of Byakuya's talent as exceptional, due to his status as the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy. Byakuya often acted coldly towards Makoto, starting at their introductions, similarly to everyone else, which Makoto disliked, albeit not openly. Despite this, Makoto acted friendly to Byakuya, similarly to everyone else, keeping his negative comments to himself. During Byakuya's Free Time events, when Makoto explained his talent to Byakuya, he thought of Makoto as a boring commoner, something which Makoto saw as going too far. Makoto tried to understand Byakuya, and he realized that that they were worlds apart. He tried, unsuccessfully, to teach Byakuya that living a normal life was alright with him. Similarly, Byakuya used Makoto to try to find out the mentality of the 99%. He offered him a $550,000 salary, as a part of a test to understand and see if his belief of being happy with what he had was true or not, and was surprised when he rejected it, but said the thought of Makoto being his secretary made him feel ill. In the end, Byakuya disliked Makoto's philosophy, but was willing to talk to him about his past, but stated they would never be friends. Makoto realised they were worlds apart, but began to understand him. During Chapter 2, Byakuya assisted Makoto with finding evidence for the murder of Chihiro, though it was later revealed that it was used for Byakuya's entertainment and to help figure out who was a threat to Byakuya's plans, to which Byakuya identified Makoto as. In Chapter 5, after Byakuya resolved to defeat the mastermind, he became less cold towards Makoto, such as being more willing to give him information and warning him about the dangers of protecting Kyoko during the fifth trial. During the final class trial, Makoto helped rescue Byakuya from Junko's despair. Although Byakuya states he didn't need Makoto's encouragement, he was most likely lying. In Danganronpa 2, Byakuya cooperated with Makoto's plan, agreeing to rescue to remnants of despair and Byakuya respected Makoto's decision. In Danganronpa Another Episode, Byakuya says to Komaru, that she reminds him of Makoto when Byakuya first met Makoto, indicating Byakuya respects Makoto more after the events of Danganronpa. In Danganronpa 3, Byakuya tells Makoto that he "was as tough as a cockroach, and as hard to kill", and that he wouldn't want them to be enemies. Aoi suggested that Byakuya was trying to make Makoto feel better, as the latter was thrown into another killing game. Toko Fukawa Makoto finds it difficult to talk to Toko, mostly because of her antisocial nature and the fact that Toko can be very accusative. Toko has expressed dislike for Makoto, saying she disapproves of him, but sometimes thinks of him as reliable. Makoto and Toko survive the Killing School Life together, and become members of the Future Foundation (although Toko is not an official member). Yasuhiro Hagakure A fellow survivor of the Killing School Life and member of the Future Foundation. Makoto is visibly the nicest to Yasuhiro out of all their fellow survivors, but often finds his eccentric personality confusing. Leon Kuwata During his free-time events, he shared a lot of things with Makoto and even invited him for a baseball match after they escaped the academy. However, it never came true as Leon was executed at the end of the first trial. Makoto himself didn't hold a grudge against Leon for killing Sayaka, because he felt that the one at fault was Monokuma. Mondo Owada Byakuya provoked Mondo to become enraged, Makoto tried to stop Mondo from doing something rash and ended up being punched by Mondo when trying to intervene. Mondo later apologized for his short-tempered actions showing he holds no disdain towards Makoto. When Sayaka was murdered, Mondo assumed Makoto to be the killer due to the murder happening in his dorm room without considering other evidence, showing he did not fully trust Makoto by this point. Mondo and Kiyotaka have an argument about who has the greater strength and challenge each other to an endurance contest in the sauna. Mondo requests Makoto to be their witness in order to have a fair contest showing that he now may trust Makoto more after the events of the first class trial in which his innocence was proved. During Mondo's Free Time events he requested Makoto come riding with his gang after they escape Hope's Peak Academy. Makoto is unsure if it would be safe and Mondo stated Makoto could ride with him on his motorcycle, showing that he trusts Makoto and sees him as a close friend. Mondo also talks to Makoto exclusively about his indecisiveness over his career path, something that he stated he would share with no one else which presents the development of their friendship. In Chihiro's final free time event, Makoto recommended Mondo as his trainer. Makoto is able to discover Mondo to be the culprit of Chihiro's murder and upon hearing Mondo's reasons for killing Chihiro, Makoto started to feel guilty and was deeply upset when Mondo is sentenced to be executed. Kiyotaka Ishimaru While Makoto was weirded out by Kiyotaka's eccentric personality, the two got along fairly well. Kiyotaka likes Makoto's hoodie but didn't like it when he wore it under his school uniform. Kiyotaka stated Makoto had earned his respect and called him a professor. Sakura Ogami Originally, Makoto was very afraid of Sakura, due to her reputation as a martial artist and imposing figure, but they eventually bonded during the killing game. Sakura put a great deal of trust in Makoto, telling him about her past and her boyfriend Kenshiro. Makoto, in turn, told Sakura to be patient until they escaped and to embrace her femininity. Sakura stated that Makoto reminds her of Kenshiro in some ways. Chihiro Fujisaki Chihiro was good friends with Makoto and stated that talking to him made him feel better. Makoto, in turn, told Chihiro to become stronger and to feel better about himself. In a free-time event it is revealed that Makoto is partially responsible for Chihiro's death as he is the one who recommended that Chihiro train with Mondo to become stronger. Despite their closeness, Chihiro never told Makoto that he was a boy in the actual story. However, he does so in School Mode. Celestia Ludenberg Celestia seemed to be rather fond of Makoto and she was curious to see if his luck as the Ultimate Lucky Student could beat her luck as the Ultimate Gambler. During the Free Time Events, when Celestia does her personal ranking, she ranked Makoto with C-rank, which is higher than any of her classmates. While Makoto considers Celestia a friend, he is intimidated by her luck and that she would have a person assassinated if she found them boring which led Makoto to conclude that she is a friend that he need to be careful with. Hifumi Yamada Hifumi seems to be friends with Makoto, often attempting to educate him on doujinshi. While Makoto was annoyed by Hifumi's constant ramblings about manga and anime he desired to see his manga bring hope when it was complete. Other Junko Enoshima As the Ultimate Hope, Makoto was a major enemy of Junko. In turn, she seems to be one of the few people he genuinely dislikes, as he's usually very kind and forgiving. In turn, Junko thinks out of all the students in Class 78th, Makoto seems to be the most annoying and odd person in her class. They developed a great hatred for each other during the mutual killing game. In the end with the help of his friends, he had Junko Enoshima executed. However, even in her case, he felt that she didn't need to die and tried to reason with her when she was about to execute herself. Though dead, Junko has found ways to antagonize Makoto through her AI form. Besides his hatred for Junko, in Danganronpa IF, after he convinced Mukuro to think outside of Junko's world, he said that he would try to convince Junko in the same way as her sister, even after it's revealed that she's the mastermind of the Killing game. Reserve Course Hajime Hinata Makoto put Izuru and the other Remnants of Despair in the Neo World Program. After waking up from the program, Izuru who successfully restored his previous identity, Hajime, brought his classmates to help Makoto to prevent Ryota from using his brainwashing video. Hajime is very thankful to Makoto, because of his hope his classmates return to their original personalities before being brainwashed by Junko. Future Foundation Members Kyosuke Munakata Makoto is Kyosuke's most persistent obstacle in his desire to eliminate Ultimate Despair. Because of Kyosuke's position as vice-leader, he was successfully able to charge Makoto with treason against Future Foundation and continues to antagonize him. Rather than just punishing him, Kyosuke is in favor of executing Makoto alongside the Remnants of Despair. Contrary to what his actions might imply, Kyosuke admits to Makoto that he thinks he is impressive, and not just because he was responsible for the defeat of Junko Enoshima. Kyosuke respects Makoto's charisma and determination in the face of impossible odds; both qualities that were repeatedly displayed during the broadcast of the School Life of Mutual Killings. Makoto implies that they had once been friends. Despite this, Kyosuke is consistently at odds with Makoto because their viewpoints are so different. Makoto believes solely in hope, while Kyosuke believes in power. Because of this, Kyosuke thinks that Makoto's words are hollow and meaningless, as he does not appreciate despair in the same way that he appreciates hope. In his view, Makoto's experience with the Killing Games pales in comparison to the Future Foundation's battle in a world with no laws or restrictions on the depths to which the forces of Despair can sink in order to snuff out hope. Kyosuke also fears how influential Makoto can be, as he doesn't want him convincing people that they can win against despair without fighting. Ultimately, Kyosuke's antagonism of Makoto is a clash of ideals on how best to reverse the damage wrought on the world by Ultimate Despair. Kyosuke also states that he'll eliminate despair at all cost, even if the despair itself was someone he dearly loved. However, Makoto manage to remind him to not forget about his beloved (In this case, Chisa) and Kyosuke begin to change. He agreed to ally himself with Makoto, although he still seems somewhat wary of him despite Makoto trusting him completely. Kazuo Tengan Originally, Makoto had a great deal of respect towards Kazuo. He was thankful to Kazuo for defending him and blamed himself after he was murdered by Kyosuke. Makoto was shocked upon discovering Kazuo had been the mastermind behind the Final Killing Game, but didn't seem to hold a grudge against him or view Kazuo as an enemy. Great Gozu Great Gozu admires Makoto for his optimism in the face of adversity and has thought that way ever since seeing him broadcasted in the Killing School Life for the first time. He sees Makoto as the type of hope that Future Foundation needs, and fiercely protected Makoto from Kyosuke for that reason. Juzo Sakakura Juzo has a strong hatred for Makoto and is often unable to look at or hear his name mentioned without showing disgust. His dislike was present long before Makoto had gone against protocol and sheltered the Remnants of Despair. In Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer, Juzo is shown to hate Makoto so much that he requested the former Ultimate Make-up Artist make a fake corpse in his image, which he used to infiltrate the Killing Festival and "murdered" in order to win over the crowd. When the Make-up Artist jokingly asked if Juzo was going to fight it, he answered that Makoto wasn't worth it. Juzo despises the fact that Makoto is labeled a "hero," and mockingly refers to him as such. He doesn't believe that he deserves to be called a hero, after all of the lives his actions have directly or indirectly sacrificed. Additional reasons for his hatred include Makoto's conflicting ideals, and the trouble that Makoto has ultimately caused for Kyosuke. However, it was eventually discovered that Juzo hated Makoto due to the fact that he is able to stand up and defeat Junko, something that Juzo himself failed to do and blames himself on. Ryota Mitarai A fellow member of the Future Foundation. Ryota greatly admired and respected Makoto for his bravery during the Killing School Life, although the two don't share any close relationship in particular. Galley Makoto_Naegi_DRtA.png Makoto and Sayaka DR3D11.jpg|Makoto with Sayaka Naegi_waking_up_in_class_anime_EP1_HQ.png Makoto Naegi Danganronpa 1 Sidebar.png Danganronpa 1 Opening - Makoto 2.png Danganronpa 1 Group Illustration (2).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Start of the Killing School Life.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Sayaka Maizono crying into Makoto Naegi.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri investigating Makoto's dorm.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Makoto Naegi and Byakuya Togami reading about Fenrir.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Kyoko Kirigiri telling Makoto Naegi about the 16th student.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Yasuhiro's).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Togami's).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Aoi's).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Cafeteria Meeting (Chapter 1).png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Danganronpa Universe Category:Humans Category:Main Protagonists Category:Brunettes Category:Pure Good Category:Team heroes Category:Partner Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Villain's Crush Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Betrayed Characters